Masked Love
by X.x.LaurenMarie.x.X
Summary: I Do Not Own SWAC! This Channy story is romantic comedy. Lets just say: Tawni and Nico, Dating, Mystery and Love. All will be revealed!


Tawni sat admiringly at the beautiful colourful flowers standing elegantly in a stunning glass vase which looked like a million crystals combined together, as Sonny walked into there dressing room after a long days work, trying to persuade Marshall to agree to her sketch. Tawni's green eyes had widened and were glistening in the reflection of one tiny tear of happiness building up in her eye.

Sonny took a further stride into the room whilst her eyes were stuck on the blooming flowers.

"Who's the secret admirer? Ey?" Sonny asked in an interested joking tone.

Tawni rose up from the bean bag; she currently was resting on, and walked over to Sonny.

"You silly!" she exclaimed hitting Sonny's delicate shoulder lightly. "Nico obviously!

Sonny gave a confused look.

Tawni didn't recognise the facial expression Sonny was pulling and started to day dreaming off into her own world.

"Nico. Sweet, charming, hot, sexy, fit, funny, caring. . ." Tawni whispered to herself and then gave a heartfelt sigh.

"Ok? Why has Nico given you flowers and why the heck are you talking about him like that, since when have you thought Nico was sexy!?"Sonny shouted confused.

"God woman. Get with it! Me and Nico are an item, have been for two days now, where have you been?" Tawni replied.

"Oh my gosh, seriously! I don't know why I didn't know that. No one told me, not even you!"She yelled shocked but with a hint of excitement.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Thought you would know" she crossed her arms and then shifted her weight over to the other leg.

Sonny gave a wide grin and squealed in excitement. "Aww" she said breezily.

Tawni walked back to her bean bag after uncrossing her arms and shrugging. Sonny skipped over to Tawni's tiger print sofa chair.

_SonnyPOV: Let's hope Tawni's in a good enough mood to let me sit in this, otherwise I'm in deep trouble._

"I know!" Tawni yapped.

"You know what, oh my god! You read my mind. You know that I'm going to get in deep trouble by you for sitting on this."

"No, I was just saying I know what I'm going to do." Tawni reached for a magazine and a meatball sandwich. "But now you mention about you sitting on that chair..." Tawni growled.

"Oh no" Sonny whimpered.

"YOU CAN CARRY ON SITTING ON IT"

Sonny's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Are you feeling alright Tawni?"

"Yes, I'm feeling wonderful! Top of the world."

"Ok." Sonny giggled silently as she didn't want Tawni escaping from her good mood.

_SonnyPOV: Aww, look how happy she is; she loves her self even more now she's got a boyfriend. Seriously, I need to get one. To get me out of my 'so-called' tempers._

"You know what sonny." Tawni put down her magazine and started filing her neat nails.

"What?"

"You need to get a boyfriend."

"Oh My God, You can read My Mind! But Aww, why do you care?"

"Can I? And I don't! I just want someone to go on double dates with."

"Oh Ok." Sonny's face dropped into a frown as Tawni gestured this.

Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the dressing room at that sudden moment and was looking around like he'd never seen the place before.

"Eeeerm, Cooper, what are you doing here?" Tawni asked puzzled.

"I thought this was the bathroom." Chad replied curiously.

"Well, no, it isn't now get lost!" Tawni bellowed.

"Is there something wrong with your brain Tawni, because who would want CDC to leave there dressing room?"

"Me!" Tawni shouted.

_Sonny'sPOV: I'm stuck in the middle of this, I'm just going to keep quiet and think to myself while those two argue._

"Well, any ordinary girl would scream that I'm in there dressing room and then pin me down to the bed unlike you two losers!" Chad yelled.

Tawni rolled her eyes.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT? I MIGHT BE TEMPTED NOW BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE TAWNI'S IN THE ROOM!" Sonny screamed.

Silence.

_Sonny'sPOV: OH MY GOD! Why the heck did I say that? Dammit, Tawni's going to think. . Oh god!_

"I mean... I'm just saying! Like I would! Have you seen Chad?! He's so full of him self, he's up his own arse."

Tawni let out a sigh of relief.

"Good job you were joking!" Tawni said, finally breaking the silence

"Yeah" I muttered.

Suddenly Tawni yapped, making Sonny jump "Come on then Sonny, let's find you a boyfriend."

_Sonny'sPOV: Oh I wish I was joking about it! But I can't help it; it's something about Chad which makes me loose my self deep into his crystal blue eyes._

Tawni and Sonny wondered out the room, although Sonny's eyes were linked with Chad's the whole time. Then they finally pulled apart...


End file.
